<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perils of a kunoichi by riicky83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724899">Perils of a kunoichi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83'>riicky83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a kunoichi ain't easy and Sakura finds out the hard way what happens to those that get caught. Given a drug that makes her body, especially her legs weak and then being left alone with a boy her own age in a room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perils of a kunoichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A thin needle entering my arteries, fluids being introduced to my systems. My father giving me my </span>
  <em>
    <span>medicine </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he puts it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes me feel funny but according to my father, it’s to keep me under control. Control of what I don’t know. I watched him put the </span>
  <em>
    <span>medicine </span>
  </em>
  <span>away before he received a call, he looked at me before leaving me to do whatever he was asked to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat there in the room as I waited for him. I knew he was a guard of some sort but I didn’t know where he worked or for who. All I remember is him taking me to a large tree and he made some signs with his hands before the tree trunk opened up as we walked inside of it, down a few corridors and into this room. From what I’ve been told, this place is where my </span>
  <em>
    <span>medicine </span>
  </em>
  <span>is made. I also caught a hint of something that sounded like “this was where I was born” but I couldn’t hear the words properly When I asked about what was said, I was simply told that I needed my </span>
  <em>
    <span>medicine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s been gone for a while now and I did hear some noises further on. It wasn’t until much later on that he returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come, son, I have a fun job for you,” he said as he grabbed the case that contained my </span>
  <em>
    <span>medicine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He led me out of this room and down a few corridors before we entered a new room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much in this room, a solitary table in the middle of the room and a girl in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As my father started making something with the contents of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>medicine</span>
  </em>
  <span> case, I looked at the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about the same age as me. Long pink hair that went to her shoulder blades. A headband of some sort ran over the top of her head and judging from the symbol on the metal plate, she was a ninja from the leaf village. Her clothing was a red Qipao dress with a bit of white on the sleeves and some on the two slits that are on the sides. Underneath is a pair of dark green bike shorts that were so tight that they perfectly showed her figure off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were tied up behind her with a strange set of handcuffs that seemed to cover her hands, maybe to prevent those hand sign things. There was also a white cloth around her mouth to gag her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched as she tried to stand up but each time she did, her legs wobbled and collapsed out from under her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little concoction,” my father said, “just enough to stop her from running away”. He motioned for me to come over. “Now I know you’ve only just had your </span>
  <em>
    <span>medicine </span>
  </em>
  <span>recently but this is a special one that you might like”. As he injected me with this one, he leant in and whispered something into my ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t tell what he was saying, it sounded like he was speaking a different language. Once he was finished speaking, I felt different, like I had only one task, one purpose. I watched him leave the room as I turned to the girl who was now looking both confused, angry and a little scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to her before kneeling down and grabbing her hair before pulling her up to her feet, I kept her held up as she was incapable of walking. I moved towards the table and once we were close, I flung her to the table causing her to hit it, as she laid on top as her lower health hung off the table. I watched as the lower back part of her dress fell to one side exposing her bottom which her tight shorts presented so well. Using my left hand, I held her torso to the table as my right hand started feeling her supple rear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl moaned in protest but there was nothing she could do to stop me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I enjoyed the feeling of her bottom but with her shorts being in the way, I decided to grab them and pull them to her knees along with her panties. As her delicious looking ass came into view, I thought to myself how spankable it looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raised my hand before bringing it down hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smack!.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched the ripple that went down her bottom as I enjoyed how it felt, the sound of the impact as well as her whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smack!, Smack!, Smack!.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spanked her some more until her bottom started turning a nice shade of red. I then rubbed her red rear as I knelt down behind her, keeping her torso held down with my left hand. I couldn’t help but get excited as I saw her pussy as she tried to close her legs and cross them to restrict my access and view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smack!.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave her one more smack. “Keep your legs open,” I said in a commanding voice “or I’ll spank you in a way that will keep your arse in a constant state of excruciating pain”. As she started to open her legs, I grabbed her bottoms and pulled them down to her ankles before removing them along with her footwear. As I brought my face closer to her crotch I couldn’t help but squeeze her bottom and as I did, her pussy parted a little. I allowed it to close before I planted a light kiss on her lower lips, a kiss that turned into a bit of light licking before burrowing my face into her as my tongue started driving its way into her vagina. I could hear a combination of crying and soft moans coming from the girl, it was clear that she was crying from what I was doing but her moans were her body’s way of saying “shut up and enjoy the pleasure”. I made sure my tongue went in deep and fast as I tongue fucked her until she let out an almighty squeal through her gag as her body tensed up before going limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I released her torso as I stood up, both hands went to my pants as I undid them before pulling out my already hard cock. My right hand started slowly stroking my meat as I stared at her ass before my left hand grabbed her bottom as my thumb went near her pussy, I then squeezed her ass as my thumb opened her slit before I started rubbing the tip of my dick against her vagina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She barely lifted her torso up as she looked at me with shocked eyes, almost begging me not to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly squeezed the tip inside as I felt her luscious lips engulfing me, once the head of my cock was fully inside, I placed my right hand onto her bottom and got a good hold so she couldn’t try to move away as I slowly moved my hips forwards. Inch by inch, my dick slowly slipped inside as I felt some resistance before it started easing up. I did hear her voice picking up as I slid inside of her. Once I was fully hilted inside of her, I paused so she could get used to me being inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at me for a bit with a mixture of looks but I could see some gratitude somewhere as if she was trying to say “thank you for not moving whilst I’m still hurting”. Since she knew she couldn’t stop me, she eventually gave me a small nod to say “I’m ok now, please go slow”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly I started pulling my hips back as I savoured the feeling her soft, velvety lips were providing to my meat. Once I've pulled back until only the head was still inside, I started pushing myself back into her. I kept this up for a bit until I couldn’t take it anymore as I started putting a bit of speed into my hips, not too much but just enough to keep it pleasurable for both of us. I kept a close listen to her moans as it started to sound like she was starting to enjoy it even though she was still fighting back the thought of her being raped rather than having casual sex. But after a while, I noticed her staring at me through her tears as she shook her head. This was because I was getting close to cumming and I could tell from her moans that she was close too. I didn’t stop though as I felt my orgasm take me as I shot my load deep inside of her as she let out a loud moan that sounded like a loud no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly I pulled out of her as I got ready for round two, it was time for my special move. Temporally letting go of her bottom, I pulled my pants down further revealing an extra surprise. I was born with two dicks and both of them were raring to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the top one lubricated with my cum and her juices, I prodded her anus with it as my second dick poked her cum filled pussy. I could feel her react as I saw her trying to see what was going on as I grabbed her bottom and spread her butthole apart. Just like before I slowly eased myself forward as both of my members started to sink into her tight holes. Once fully hilted, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up towards me before turning around and sitting on the table. With her on my lap, I spread her legs open so they were on the outsides on my legs. I then pulled down the zipper on her dress before pulling her dress down and bunching it up behind her. With her now fully exposed, I decided to explore a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hand moved to her breasts which were small but still soft, as I played with them, I started kissing her neck. Every now and then I moved my hips slightly to cause a secondary reaction from her as my meats moved inside her holes. Slowly my right hand moved south down her stomach and to her crotch, I felt no pubes when I reached her pussy. Either she shaved or hasn’t grown any yet. I started rubbing her clit as my hips started moving a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, I laid back as I pulled the girl with me, my feet came up and rested on the table. My hips started moving as I started fucking the girl in both of her holes. The girl couldn’t do anything but lay there on top of me as I thrusted into her, I watched her reactions as she moaned from the pleasure that I was starting to give her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time my father came back. I had already unloaded several rounds into her. I had even pulled her gag down and had her kissing me once she was losing herself to the pleasure. I think I heard him say something like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like she’s a keeper, let’s take her home so you can have some proper company. But first, let me give her some special </span>
  <em>
    <span>medicine</span>
  </em>
  <span> so she doesn’t get pregnant”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t paying much attention as he gave her a shot of something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once I was finished, I picked her up and turned her around before wrapping her legs around my waist before I walked out of the room with my father. Thankfully he grabbed her clothes that I’ve removed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once outside the place, we found a small horse-drawn carriage waiting for us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boss says it’s for a job well done,” my father said as he held the door open for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got in and sat down as I heard him sit on the driving seat. I was about to move my hips to fuck the girl some more but it seems like my father decided to take the bumpy route which made it more fun, easy too as I was a little tired so I allowed the bumpy ride to do the work for me as I rested a little. Maybe at some point when I’m at home, I’ll ask the girl her name but for now, I just want to enjoy her body a little bit more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>